


just dive right in (and follow my lead)

by phanetixs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Niagara Falls, again too introspective for its own good, just a year late amirite, tatinof usa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanetixs/pseuds/phanetixs
Summary: “We kind ofareat one of the biggest waterfalls, Dan, but, agreed,” says Phil, and he turns to lean against the railing.In which they stop at Niagara Falls for the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this is a clusterfuck of words but i kind of like it

 

Niagara Falls is not planned, spontaneity seeping through a little bit in their routine, in this meticulously arranged and rearranged world of tour. When every minute is precisely planned out; schedules stuck on most surfaces, Marianne directing them to every entrance to every stadium they perform in, Niagara Falls isn’t so much a _break_ as it is unexpected. 

They are unexpectedly having a proper break, is what Phil’s saying, in one too many words. 

Having to bargain alone time is risky, especially since they are currently state-to-state, pandering to the profitability of their _friendship-_ the full extent of which instinctively hidden behind closed doors, flat in London. Alone time is scary and simultaneously _not_ _really;_ not when they’re in a different continent, deep in the serene wilderness of Northern Canada. But YouTube is _everywhere_ , Dan reasons, rubbing circles into Phil’s back where it’s wedged against the cushions.

Phil leans into him, just a little bit, thinks of all the things he could do if they were currently nestled in the creased sofa back home. How he’d sit inches closer and have Dan so pliant in his hands. Against his lips. Where the physicality of a three-story flat is just a front for what is _really_ home to them. Private touches and too-long hugs. Soft bodies melting against each other, eight years ago and eighty years to come.

They’re not _home_ now, Phil can’t touch him like he wants to. They compromise and Louie becomes the agreeable third-wheel, of sorts: the kind of third-wheel who knows serious karate and would put his life on the line for both Dan and Phil. So, he’s kind of _very_ _cool_ , all things considered.

The taxi ride to the falls is eerily quiet, Phil with too much to say but not exactly the right audience to hear him. With Dan and his popped-in earphones and Louie playing an intense level of _Crossy Road_  in the front seat. Instead, second best is leaning over and grabbing Dan’s hand in his, before looking back out the window at the clear Canadian water. At the way it ebbs and flows smoothly; peacefully. 

Canada is someplace great, Phil decides.

It takes a whopping hour and a half to get to the ravine of gushing water; cab travelling up a hill or two, and Phil feels a whole lot queasy and clutches at his forehead. Stomach flipping up and down, up and down, up, and then, Dan moving in a bit closer to slip him an earbud. 

 _Listen_ , his eyes say, and it’s To Pimp A Butterfly; loud and distracting. Transitioning track after track of pounding beats and raps that probably wouldn’t make sense even if Phil thought long and hard about it. Dicks ain’t free, Phil agrees somewhat with Kendrick later, stomach easily settled in place when they reach. 

But Dan’s the absolute _best_ and Phil would give him his dick just for that.

 

-

 

Niagara Falls is a true sight to behold. Sure, it’s water, water, and when you look further, more water. But it’s water pouring with a _purpose_ , and so beautifully at that; ripple and splash, and Phil can’t take his eyes away. 

It’s got the same effect on Dan as well, eyes trained on the falls, mouth slightly ajar. Phil can name one thing _more_ beautiful than the wonder of nature, he thinks, but he’ll save the thought for later. They get their raincoats from the nice lady at the counter.

“Ready?” Phil asks, grappling at the hem of Dan’s pink poncho in lieu of the warmth of his palm. _Public_ , they think, hundreds of tourists boarding the boat with them. But _then_ , Phil thinks petulantly, they’re _tourists_ as well, and _fuck_ him for wanting this to bear some semblance to actual romance. Louie is a bit behind them; Phil grabs Dan by the waist.

Dan smiles, surprised, blushes. 

“Ready.”

 

-

 

“We’re at the edge of the storm!” they say at the small iPhone camera, sunglasses on and standing too close to the boat railings. Too close _together_ as well, but Louie lost them in the throng of people and no one is watching them, Phil tries to believe. His fringe is plastered to his forehead, and Dan’s talking animatedly at the camera whilst Phil braces himself for the adrenaline rush as the first wave reaches them.

“We’re getting so wet,” Dan grumbles, hair going curly at the edges. Camera’s off, it’s just the two of them; Phil brushes a curl away. _You’re cute, you know that,_ Phil gives him a fond smile, and yeah, this must rank as one of the best dates they’ve had. It’s _their_ kind of romance.

“We kind of _are_ at one of the biggest waterfalls, Dan, but, agreed,” says Phil, and he turns to lean against the railing. Dan chuckles lightly behind him.

It’s all cold, in each crevice, except where Dan slowly presses his chest against Phil’s back and nuzzles into the side of his face. People can _see,_ but whatever. They will save their neurotic tendencies for when they’re not _this_ happy. With their lives, their career, and the fact that they’re able to just _visit_ Niagara Falls on a whim. They’re at a good place; they deserve to enjoy it.

They stand there for a long time, watching the water placate worry and dissolve distress. Liberating and lovely.

 

-

 

Louie catches up with them a while later, when Phil eyes up a gift shop down the corridor. With its I Heart Canada shirts, small keychains of animated waterfalls and a tiny moose toy that Dan would definitely love with his entire being. 

“Guys! Hey, lost you in the crowd,” he says, sheepish, “no matter, got’ya some of those bottled Falls water. For posterity’s sake.” And it’s Mount Fuji air all over again with the way Dan glances at Phil, amused. Forget the moose, _this_ is the token Dan and Phil weird memento from tourist spots. This will go on a shelf somewhere in their current home and then future ones.

Phil’s heart warms. Later, he buys the moose anyway because of the way Dan’s eyes light up when he sees it and how he clutches it to his chest slightly protectively: already naming it Moose Susan.

“Wanna head home?” Dan asks after a bit more walking along the deck; shoulders bumping. It’s evening now and they should be getting back lest they face the wrath of Marianne and her studded stiletto heel. The sky is cast bright; pink and blue sunset behind Dan; Phil swiftly grabs at his neck and pulls Dan into a long, lingering kiss to top off the day. Sweet and soft, larger than life. The toy squishes between their chests.

“Mmm, I _love_ you,” Dan hums into the kiss, and it’s weird how _not_ self-conscious they are. That maybe they lost most of it along the way; past the joint gaming channel and book and tour. Phil’s residual anxiety melting away slowly. 

“Me too, so much, Dan.” 

It is a good day.

 

-

 

In the future, Niagara Falls they would consider a place they just _stopped_ at during their many tours. It wouldn’t hold much significance when compared to bigger things like when they get engaged under a cherry blossom tree in Japan, or when they get a call on a Thursday about a six month old baby girl from West Manchester.  

Except then there’s a I Heart Niagara mug on their nightstand when they tuck their two children into bed and so, maybe, it actually means a _whole_ lot. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am phanetixs on tumblr & twitter :) i'd love to hear what you think of this, if you have a moment to spare! have a great day :)


End file.
